Simplify the following expression: ${6(-11+5r)-(-r+5)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {6(}\gray{-11+5r}{)} - (-r+5) $ $ {-66+30r} - (-r+5) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -66+30r {-1(}\gray{-r+5}{)} $ $ -66+30r + {r-5} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {30r + r} {-66 - 5}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {31r} {-66 - 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {31r} {-71}$ The simplified expression is $31r-71$